Whack Your Boss (game)
Whack Your Boss is a Flash game by Doodieman. It allows the player to murder a virtual boss. Whack Your Boss was a major hit on Newgrounds. As of May 2011, it has over 1.7 million views, and an average review of 9.0/10. It also won the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice Awards. Whack Your Boss is featured in the Flash Portal History and Gadgets Collections. Goal The goal of Whack Your Boss is fairly self explanatory. One plays as a worker, who is being lectured to by his sinister boss. The goal is to kill the boss using 24 different methods. Once the deed is complete, they can press the Cleaner button to restart the process. If the player hovers over the Panic Button, they will see several subtle hints, and the game will restart. The Kills There are several ways in which your character can kill the Boss. The most updated version of the game allows your character on the screen to use 24 different methods of killing his boss. Here are all of the possible ways: 1.) He can hit the boss with a Stapler until he dies, then he can use the stapler to stick a staple to the Boss's forehead. 2.) He can beat him with coffee mug. 3.) He can slam a computer monitor over the Boss several times, then throw the computer monitor at him with full force. 4.) He can hit the Boss over the head with a Garbage Can, pull it over the Boss's head and kick him with his knees until he dies. 5.) He can throw the ruler, like a shuriken (a ninja star) with deadly accuracy into the Boss's head. 6.) He can simply use his fists to beat the Boss to death. 7.) He can hit the Boss over the head, break the keyboard in half, cram it into the Boss's mouth and stamp on him when he is on the ground. 8.) He can implale the Boss in the stomach using an umbrella. 9.) He can slit the Boss's throat using scissors. 10.) He can beat the Boss using a golf club. 11.) He can use his own belt to tie the Boss to his wheeled chair. He can then push the chair all the way through the office, crashing him through a large window and sending him plummeting several stories to his death. 12.) He can slam a fist into the Boss, retrieve a water barrel and force it into the Boss's mouth until he suffocates. 13.) He can launch himself on his Boss, crashing them through what is presumably another office. He can then beat the Boss to death, sending any witnesses running and screaming. 14.) He can slam the Boss's face into a shelf draw, making a huge blood patch on the door. 15.) He can grab his lamp on his work desk and hit the Boss with it until the Boss dies, making sure that he is truly dead by electrocuting his feet with the lamp. 16.) He can shut a door on his drawer on the Boss's head after the Boss has had a thorough inspection of the files inside the drawers. 17.) He can grab the Boss, spin him around his office and land his neck on a coat hanger. 18.) He can whack the Boss with his own briefcase. When the Boss falls to the ground, his head inside the suitcase, the character can then stamp on the Boss's head until the Boss dies. 19.) He can hit the boss repeatedly with a clock until the Boss is dead. 20.) He can strangle the Boss with a telephone chord wire. 21.) He can stab the Boss with a letter opener in his abdomen, making his intestines fall out. He can then stab the Boss in the chin to silence him. 22.) He can smash a glass (or china) bottle and jab it repeatedly in the Boss's face until he dies. 23.) He can slam him against the clock. 24.) He can use the Boss's own pencil to stab him in the back of the neck until he dies. Art Whack Your Boss uses a simple, largely monochrome style. The only exception is the blood that comes from the boss, which is a bright red that strongly contrasts with the rest of the game. Each of the murder methods has its own animations and epilogues. The game starts with a long, voice acted lecture about your lack of value and the evil system that he is a part of. A variety of sound effects are used when murdering the boss, and sound effects and music from several video games are also used. Category:GamesCategory:Whack your games